Commander
Description The Commander is a support tower that increases the statistics of all nearby allied towers. It does not deal damage itself until Level 3. At level 1, it increases the range of all Towers within its range by 20%. Buffs by the Commander on Spawner Towers will only apply to their spawned units. The Flamethrower and Farm are unable to receive buffs by the Commander. Aviators affected by the range buff will have a bigger shooting radius but not a bigger flight path. __TOC__ Upgrades Drilling ($850) * Towers in the range of the Commander now gets a 20% fire rate boost * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Commander white gloves, adds thunder symbol to towers under the effect of commander buff * Sell price changes to $725. Call to Arms ($2,000) * Allows the Commander to use the "Call To Arms" ability. ** When activated, the Commander will shout, pull out a pistol and start shooting at zombies within its range. ** The pistol deals 3 damage a shot, shoots once per second and is active for 10 seconds. ** Whilst the ability is active, units in the range of the Commander get a +30% firerate (this stacks with the level 2 upgrade, for a total firerate increase of 50%). ** The Commander has the pistol out for 10 seconds but stops shooting his pistol at 9 seconds. ** This ability has a 20-second cooldown. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander's gloves are now black and posesses a Luger pistol in a pouch on his leg. The Commander now has dog tags. * Sell price changes to $1725. Organized Military ($6,000) * Enables Commander's ability to purchase Strykers, which run along the track in a similar fashion to other units spawned by Spawner Towers with 600 health. ** Each Stryker costs $600 and has a cool-down of 20 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander's pistol to 5. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander's uniform and hat is now green. * Sell price changes to $5575. Airstrike ($12,000) * Enables the Commander to call in an Airstrike. ** The Airstrike deals 500 damage in a considerably large splash radius. ** It costs $1,200 and has a cool-down of 30 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander's pistol to 12. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander now has a black outfit, a different hat and wears dark glasses. The Commander also wields a Golden Deagle instead of a P08 Luger. * Sell price changes to $11150. Tactics * The Commander's passive +20% fire rate buff from the Drilling update only stacks with the Call To Arms ability and/or a DJ's fire rate bonus. * Calls to Arms can be used in many situations to help whittle down an important boss or many zombies. * Strykers are useful to wipe fast zombies such as Lightnings. * Strykers can be sent on command allowing players to send them right as a boss approaches the end to stop them as a last line of defense. * On many small 1v1 maps, use the Commander to allow units like the Railgunner, Commando, Phaser to have a map size range. This can be used as an effective strategy, especially with Railgunners placed on Cliffs far away from the path. * If a player has three level 3 Commanders near each other, with the correct timing and constant attention, it is possible to have the Call to arms buff continuously active. This can be a huge advantage in games with many towers close together. * When activating the Airstrike ability, there is a delay of a couple seconds before the actual strike takes place. Timing this ability is required to hit fast zombies. * Dropping an Airstrike on a group of Zombies can give more cash than it costs to launch it. Bugs In previous versions of the game, the Commander had many known bugs. These bugs are mostly aesthetic and do not hinder the performance of this Tower. Bugs with strikethrough have been patched. * It is possible to double stack the affects of a Commander * The Airstrike ability can land into the enemy's arena in Versus games, but does not do damage to the enemy's zombies. * Summoning the Stryker in Pond makes the Stryker drive backwards, though it corrects itself by spinning around anti-clockwise after 3 seconds. * Whenever Airstrike is used the game treats it as an extra tower, effectively decreasing the tower cap and giving a disadvantage to whoever used it. Note that it is still possible to launch airstrikes with 15 towers spawned, and this bug only creates issues when the airstrike breaks and does not despawn. * There is a random chance that when using the airstrike that a second, larger green circle will appear permanently when selecting where to target. This bug will not allow the player to deselect the Commander and forces them to reset in order to select other towers. Update History * (9/30/17) Commander was added into the game. * (10/1/17) Fixed not being able to buy Commander, fixed the Airstrike * (10/3/17) More Commander glitches patched, Commander no longer affects the Flamethrower * (3/22/18) Commander's Airstrike got tweaked and now deals 500 damage instead of 600. * (5/17/18) Airstrike radius increased and now shown. * (9/13/18) Fixed Airstrike not placing, Airstrike cooldown lowered to 30s, Commander Call to Arms ability no longer stacks, and Level 4 (Organized military) cost was decreased ($7700 → $7000). * (11/29/18) Level 5 Commander gun damage increase (10 → 12). * (8/10/19) Commander level 4-5 buffed; Airstrike bug patched. Trivia * If the Commander is placed next to the Patrol, Barracks, or Zed Spawners, the fire rate will affect the fire rate of the actual unit spawned by the tower. ** In previous versions of the game, the fire rate buff affected the spawn rate of Spawning Towers. * If the Commander is placed next to a tower that cannot be buffed, such as a Flamethrower or Farm, the buff icons will have a red cross through them to show that the tower cannot be buffed by the Commander. ** Farms do not get affected by the buffs from the Commander even though it does not show a red cross through the buff symbols. * Before 13 September, 2018, stacking a level 2+ Commander with another will cause their fire rate boosts to stack, topping at an 80% increase in fire rate. * If the Commander is placed next to an Aviator, it will increase the size the attack radius of the circle but not the size of its circling path nor the speed that it circles. ** This also increases the range for which an Aviator that is level 3 or above can target Camouflaged Enemies. *The Commander's Airstrike is driven by a Commando. Media File:Commander Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX|Commander review driving backwards in Pond.]] Category:Towers Category:Support Category:Single Category:Spawning